


Capricious

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr, original poetry
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Elf, Emo, Fairy, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Sprite, faery, faerytale, fairytale, nymph, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricious

Speak the words to set me free  
Speak the words to make you see

That ill fate  
Is your charade

To coronate  
Not reciprocate

The truthly dealings that you hold dear  
Amongst your lies that tie you here


End file.
